Maaf, Saya GALAU
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Kelabilan berlanjut menjadi sebuah kegalauan. Apa yang dilakukan para murid kelas 7 Hogwarts untuk menghadapi ujian ini? WARNING! SBRL! Foul language dan mention beberapa karakter fandom lainnya yang sama sekali gak ada hubungan sama dunia HP.


**A/N : **… Dari judul aja udah ketauan kalo ini cerita pasti ancur berantakan. GALAU, man. GALAAAUU! Gak tau galau? Galau itu setingkat lebih dahsyat dari labil. 'ti lo. Eh, buat ** (at)MoonZheng (at)Psychochiatrist** dan **(at)Severnesh**, kalian harus bayar upeti ke gue! Udah seenak jidat pake kata galau dan labil sama akut, malah pake panggilan BOY pula! Ntar kalian jadi banci kaleng macem Pegasus, lho. Atau, gabung aja di interior sini. Udah gak ada cowoknya lagi. Adanya 'cowok interior'. Hahha! Man, 'cowok interior' itu ternyata lebih lenje dari ceweknya… =_____=

**Disclaimer : **Punya seorang tante girang nan gokil bernama JK Rowling. Tante girang disini maksudnya seorang tante yang senang sekali tertawa. Hahahaha! #PLAK

**Warning : **GALAU TO THE MAX, DITAMBAH KELABILAN SUPER AKUT. Tau kenapa? Karena gue baru kelar presentasi kampr*t. Internal dan eksternal yang sangat menguras tenaga sampe gue sakit. Ada saksinya buat 3 orang di atas yang gue mention. Halah. Ini lama-lama ffn berubah jadi twitter… oiya, sama swearing dan bahasa gaul. Masalah? Silakan cabut. Dan ada hint SBRL. Hai, pasangan puppyshipping termaknyus sepanjang masa! Seto Sugar Baby sama Joujou kalah sama kalian berdua! Hohohoho! Dan ini bisa dibilang merupakan lanjutan dari 'Maaf Saya Labil'.

**=insert lagu disini= (insert judul sama penyanyinya disini) Weits. Playlist gue langsung berubah total dari Lady Gaga, Mika, langsung ke L'arc en Ciel. Gokilll…**

**

* * *

**

Minggu ini adalah minggu galau.

Tau kenapa?

Karena ini adalah minggu penuh ujian dan cobaan. Penuh perjuangan dan cucuran darah serta keringat, membanjir di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts. Ratusan lebih jiwa-jiwa muda telah melayang, terkorbankan demi hari naas ini.

…

Yah, gak selebay itu juga, sih.

Ah, anyway, hari ini adalah harinya! Hari dimana nasib para murid kelas tujuh Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry dihadapkan kepada masalah yang telah berbulan-bulan bikin kepala mereka pusing. Ujian akhir. Jangan salah paham. Mereka pusing bukan karena kerajinan belajar sampai otak mereka overload, bukan. Justru kebalikannya. Kepala mereka pusing parah karena sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal nista nan laknat untuk mencapai sukses tanpa belajar.

"Nyontek udah paling bener ini."

"Bunuh diri aja, lah, boy. Nanggung gila ini. Belom belajar apa-apa, gue! 'Ti gue!"

"Hahahah! 'Ti lo!"

"Hush. Jangan menari di atas penderitaan orang lain."

"Pake joki aja apa? Bisa ketepu gak, sih, profesor-profesor kita?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Ah! Pelet aja semua profesornya biar pada naksir kita. Kan ntaran nilainya dibagusin. Hahaha!"

"Ogah banget gue melet profesor. Slughorn gitu lo pelet? Seumur-umur ogah gue ditaksir bapak-bapak botak kayak gitu. Hiii…"

"Udah. Paling bener nyontek sama anak Ravenclaw ini."

"Gryffindor aja gimana?"

"Gryffindor? Yakin lo? Mereka, kan, kerjanya hura-hura mulu. Gak yakin gue mereka lulus 100 persen."

"… Kayak Slytherin jamin bakal lulus 100 persen aja…"

"Hufflepuff? Lulus berapa persen kira-kira, ya?"

"Kira? Yagami Light?"

James Potter menggebuk kepala sohibnya, Sirius Black, saat nama dewa gadungan itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Tampak sekali ekspresi kesal di wajah pria berkacamata itu. Sementara korban hasil gebukan buku tebal Astronominya hanya sanggup terkapar di lantai, merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang cedera.

"Orang lagi serius juga ini malah becanda. Untung gak gue tampar lo pake Avada Kedavra." bisik James kesal. Memang, kalau orang sudah diambang kehancuran, namanya pertemanan sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya bagaikan musuh. Sensi setengah mampus.

"James, kasian Sirius, dong kalo dipukul gitu. Ntar kalo dia jadi goblok gimana?" tegur Remus. Sang pemuda manis berambut cokelat keemasan itu sudah bersimpuh di samping kekasihnya, membantu sang womanizer Hogwarts berdiri.

"Bagus, dong! Berkurang satu saingan di dunia pekerjaan!" balas James dengan sangat ceria. Terlalu ceria sampai membuat para anggota Marauders yang lainnya ber-sweatdrop-ria, bimbang apakah James serius atau bercanda. "Mati aja sekalian gimana, Pads? Nyemplung ke danau atau terjun dari menara astronomi, gih! Gue bantu doa, deh!"

"…" Sirius hanya bisa menatap orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan domblong.

"Aduuuh… Udah, deh. Ntar kelamaan ngomongin ini bisa-bisa kita jadi berantem sesama temen, ini." lerai Frank Longbottom. Si anak Gryffindor yang baru tobat itu akhirnya turun gunung juga untuk melerai dua sejoli kasmaran yang tidak mau mengaku itu. Ups. Salah. Maksudnya, melerai dua teman tapi mesra itu.

"Kalo gitu, kita lanjutin obrolan asrama mana yang paling banyak lulus. Sekalian aja kita taruhan!" ajak seorang Arthur Weasley dengan sangat amat pedenya. Untung pacarnya sejak tiga tahun, Molly Prewett, langsung menghantam kepala berambut merah itu dengan buku Astronomi yang digunakan James beberapa menit lalu untuk tujuan yang sama. Mencederai orang.

"… Seandainya gue punya Death Note, udah gue tulisin satu-satu tu nama profesor siapa aja…" bisik seorang Lucius Malfoy dengan aura hitam menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat aura-aura buruk dari sang Malfoy membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh hingga radius 100 meter. Apalagi setelah aura hitam itu semakin lama semakin pekat, sama persis dengan aura berbahaya yang dikeluarkan seorang Russia dengan 'kolkolkol'nya.

"Emm… Daripada kalian sibuk mikirin cara menghindar dari ujian, mending belajar aja kenapa?" tanya Remus dengan suara pelan. "Lagian, nyontek itu gak baik, tau."

Mendengar perkataan polos seorang Remus Lupin membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah sang manusia serigala dengan tatapan, 'Ngomong ape lo barusan? Seriusaaann?' begitu. Tentu, mendapat tatapan aneh bin ajaib seperti itu membuat Remus sedikit salting. Sedikit.

"Remmy, Remmy, Remmy." gumam Sirius sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dengan kasual, dia merangkul sang kekasih dan menariknya mendekat. "Moonshine, kamu tu idup jaman kapan, sih? Ini jamannya demokrasi, man! Demokrasi! Gak jaman itu yang rahasia-rahasiaan! Semua serba terbuka. Transparan!"

Remus menatap pidato aneh kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksud kamu?"

"Maksud aku, daripada kamu kepanasan pake jubah tebel-tebel gitu, mending kamu lepas, terus kita *piiip* di kamar. Gimana?"

Dengan demikian, Sirius mendapat hadiah tamparan, tendangan, tonjokan, dan cakaran penuh cinta dari sang kekasih. Jamin luka-lukanya tidak akan sembuh sampai seminggu lagi.

James menatap miris sang Animagus berwujud anjing itu. Ah, siapa yang suruh bercanda di saat menyebalkan seperti ini. Sang pemuda berkacamata langsung mendongakkan kepala, menghiraukan rintihan Sirius di lantai, dan menatap Remus. "Gini, lho. Belajar, sih, mau aja. Tapi, ujian tinggal dua hari lagi, Rem. Dua! Lo kalo mau ngajakin kita belajar dari kemaren-kemaren, dong. Telat kalo sekarang."

"Bukannya gue sama Lily udah rajin ngajakin kalian semua belajar?" tanya Remus. Dahinya mengerenyit.

"Kita gak diajak." celetuk Lucius dan Snape berbarengan.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngajak lo berdua, kampret! Lagian tiap hari lo sama geng lo kerjanya keluyuran mulu kayak ayam!" balas James ketus.

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya, kita udah sepakat besok kita buat contek-contekan terakbar sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts!" seru James Potter riang gembira.

"YEAAAAHHH!"

Melihat antusiasme anak-anak kelas tujuh lainnya, Remus hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tidak ketahuan…

* * *

"Jadi, nanti alur contekan kita semuanya bersumber dari si A, menuju si B. Nah, abis dari si B ini hasil jawaban disebarin via jarkom ke C, D, E, dan F. Baru dari mereka ini dijarkomin lagi ke masing-masing asrama."

Lucius mengeplak kepala James sambil berkata kesal, "Jarkom, jarkom! Lo kira kita punya henpon apa? Ini Hogwarts, nyet! Kagak ada itu alat Muggle!"

"Yeee… santai, boy. Gue juga tau. Itu, kan, cuma istilahnya aja." balas James sewot.

"… entah kenapa, pas James ngomong 'boy', di kepala gue kebayang seorang karakter anime yang amit-amit banci kalengnya…" gumam Peter dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Anyway, ini A, B, C, D, dan kawan-kawannya itu siapa, ya?" tanya Kingsley sambil berusaha mencerna siapakah gerangan A, B, C, D, dan syalala lainnya itu?

"Nama dirahasiakan. Ntar kalo ketauan sumbernya dari siapa, bisa berabe kita." sahut James sok penting dengan ekspresi sok serius.

Sirius tersenyum senang melihat kekompakan para murid kelas tujuh. Tumben-tumbennya semuanya mau bekerja sama untuk mencapai kesuksesan dalam satu hal yang sama, yaitu lulus ujian. Bayangkan. Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang biasa melakukan gencatan senjata dengan secara ajaib mau bekerja sama. Ravenclaw yang biasanya sombong dan mau menang sendiri entah kenapa juga mau ikut menyumbangkan jawaban. Betul. Jawaban. Jadi, nanti contekan utama akan bersumber dari anak-anak Ravenclaw. Sementara Hufflepuff yang biasanya paling malas dan ogah-ogahan tampak begitu bersemangat.

Tapi…

Sirius menoleh ke sesosok manusia yang masih tekun belajar. Ya. Remus masih tidak mau menyerah dengan mudahnya pada contekan. TIdak akan pernah. Bagaimanapun caranya, sang manusia serigala itu teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak pernah mencontek sama sekali! Sialnya, kerja kerasnya belajar hingga larut malam harus diganjar dengan kesehatannya yang semakin menurun. Bahkan, sekarang saja ia terlihat begitu pucat dengan kantung mata sangat hitam menggantung di bawah matanya. Benar-benar duplikat dari seorang L. Hanya saja, Remus masih duduk selayaknya manusia normal, bukannya jongkok di atas kursi seperti L.

"Rem, istirahat, gih. Kamu pucet, tuh." kata Sirius lembut. Sebuah senyum manis tampak di wajah tampannya. "Jangan terlalu diforsir, ah. Ntar kalo kamu sakit gimana? Gak ada ujian susulan, lho."

Medengar perkataan penuh perhatian sang kekasih membuat seulas senyum tipis hadir di wajah lelah Remus. Semesum-mesumnya otak Sirius, kadang sang Animagus sangatlah perhatian pada pacarnya yang ini. "Gak apa-apa, kok. Aku masih sehat."

"Beneran? Kamu pucet gitu, lho. Bahkan kantong mata kamu udah nyaingin L, tau. Tidur, gih."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Moon, kamu itu orang. Butuh istirahat. Kamu bukan Kaiba Seto yang kuat begadang satu bulan penuh. Dia bukan orang juga, kok. DIa robot."

"Siapa itu Kaiba Seto?"

"… Pembokat aku di rumah."

Remus menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah semakin melemah sejak diajak begadang berhari-hari. Mungkin, sudah saatnya Remus untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku mau istirahat dulu." ucap Remus seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Perlu ditemenin?"

"Nggak, ah. Buat apa?"

"Siapa tau kamu perlu apa gitu malem-malem, jadi bisa langsung aku ambilin."

"Ah, orang kamu emang tempat tidurnya pas di sebelah tempat tidur aku, kok. Ntar kalo aku mau minta tolong, tinggal bangunin kamu aja, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kalo aku gak bangun gimana? Kamu tau, kan kalo aku tidur tu kebo banget?"

"… Iya, sih…"

"Kutemenin, ya?"

"Gak usah, ah. Urusin contekan kamu aja, tuh!"

"Aahhh~~~! Ayo, dong Moon-pie! Aku udah lama gak liat muka kamu tidur."

Muka Remus langsung berubah menjadi merah tomat begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir terlontar dari mulut Sirius. "Umm… Oke."

Namanya juga Sirius. Otak pervertnya sanggup menyaingi ke-pervert-an para seme lain di jagat per-yaoi-an dan per-slash-an. Melihat muka polos bagaikan malaikat sang uke saat tidur justru membuat hormonnya bergejolak. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Remus. Bibirnya mulai mendominasi tempat-tempat terintim sang manusia serigala. Untung Remus langsung menjerit dan memanggil bala bantuan. Dengan kejadian ini, Sirius diganjar hukuman selama sebulan tanpa jatah dari Remus.

* * *

Remus menangis.

Sungguh, ini kali pertamanya ia menangis seperti ini.

Bukan. Dia bukan diperkosa oleh Fenrir, Lucius, Riddle, Voldemort, ataupun Sirius. Bukan. Penyebabnya bahkan jauh berbeda dari alasan pemerkosaan.

Remus Lupin sakit. Ia demam. Flu dan batuk juga. Makanya sekarang ia sedang terkapar di Rumah Sakit Hogwarts, tidur sambil berlinang air mata.

"Remus, udah jangan nangis lagi." hibur Lily. "Ntar kalo kamu nangis terus mata kamu bisa bengep kayak Mello, lho."

"Tapi… *hiks* Tapi gue belom *hiks* selesei belajarnyaaa… HUAAAAA!" Dan Remus pun ber-OOC.

"Cup-cup-cup." hibur James sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Remus lembut. "Mending sekarang istirahat aja dulu. Besok pas ujian biar bisa masuk. Ya?"

"Tapi, gue masih belom *hiks* belajar semua bahannya…" bisik Remus lirih.

"Yaudah. Yang penting lo udah belajar bahan-bahan yang lainnya. Dibanding kita? Zero to hero, man! Hahaha!" kelakar James sambil menepuk dadanya. Sialnya, kelakarnya itu justru membuat wajah Remus semakin masam.

"Udah. Yang penting istirahat. Kalo mau belajar, ini bukunya." ucap Sirius. Sang pria berambut hitam legam itu meletakkan beberapa buah buku di samping tempat tidur Remus. "Tapi, jangan dipaksain baca kalo gak kuat. Banyakin tidurnya, ya."

Remus mengangguk pelan sambil menyusut ingusnya. "… Makasih…"

"Sama-sama, Sugar Baby." bisik Sirius lembut. Sebuah kecupan hangat dan singkat ia berikan ke dahi sang kekasih.

"Rasanya gue pernah denger kata Sugar Baby…" gumam James. Dahinya mengerenyit, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kayaknya ada seseorang yang sering dipanggil itu sama seseorang…" Kali ini giliran Lily yang juga ikut berpikir keras. Gaya keduanya bagaikan Edogawa Conan sedang sibuk memikirkan kasus sulit.

"Kaiba Seto?" tebak Remus.

"Siapa itu Kaiba Seto?" tanya James dan Lily kompak. Tumben-tumbennya dua pasangan ini kompak.

"… Orang lewat." sahut Remus dan Sirius bersamaan.

* * *

Inilah dia hari dimana hidup mati pada murid kelas tujuh ditentukan. Ujian.

(insert lagu horor disini)

Segala persiapan pencontekan sudah disiapkan dengan matang oleh para murid kelas tujuh. Mulai dari sumber contekan, bagaimana mendistribusikan contekan, sampai menyebar ke seluruh murid-murid yang ikut ujian. Semuanya telah mereka persiapkan dengan sangat matang.

Sayangnya, mereka lupa kalau ujian kali ini bukan hanya ujian tertulis, tapi juga ada praktek.

"MATI GUEEE!"

"GUE JUGA MATI!"

"HAHAHA! 'TI LO!"

"LO JUGA MATI, GEBLEK!"

"ANJRIT! MAU BELAJAR APA GUE BUAT PRAKTEK? TINGGAL BERAPA JAM LAGI INIII?"

"BOY! Mati bareng-bareng, yuk! Kita rame-rame terjun dari menara astronomi atau nyemplungin diri ke danau!"

"Ah, kelamaan. Avada Kedavra aja! Hahahaha!"

"Ah, udahlah, teman-teman. Sampai ketemu tahun berikutnya. Adios, amigos!"

"Nyampah aja, ah ntaran gue. Hahahhaa…"

"Kolkolkolkol…"

"Woi! Itu siapa bawa-bawa hawa Russia! Minggat sekarang juga! Gak tau kita lagi pada galau apa?"

"… Me want die, teman-teman..."

Yah, mari kita doakan lagi keselamatan para murid kelas tujuh ini. Semoga mereka berhasil dengan contekan untuk ujian tertulis dan sukses dengan ujian prakteknya.

Remus? Tenang. Satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang tenang menghadapi ujian praktek cuma Remus seorang. Sisanya silakan mengucapkan selamat datang pada nilai T a.k.a. Troll.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyahahah! Gimana? Ini adalah ketikan perdana di fandom Harpot setelah gue kelar uas. Eh, kondisi Remus itu sangat gue. Di saat yang lainnya pada santai, gue terpaksa harus ngebut ngerjain tugas, bahkan sampe sakit. Sakit! Gak percaya? Tanya (at)MoonZheng (at)Psychochiatrist dan (at)Severnesh Tiga orang itu adalah saksi hidup message gaje gue saking desperadonya gue waktu itu. Seriusan, mata gue langsung bengep besok paginya, sama persis kayak matanya Mello. (ditampol Mello) Untungnya, semua itu terganjar dengan gue terpilih presentasi di depan para designer profesional dari luar kampus. Hohoho! Bukan cuma gue aja, sih, tapi ada 8 orang lainnya juga.

Oiya, dan buat Kaiba Sugar Baby-ku! Maaf, ya, kamu di-mention terus tapi bagian terhina. Hohoho. Sekali-kali, lah elo dihina dina kasian itu sepupumu terus yang kena hina di cerita gue. Maaf, ya, Tem. Hohoho.

Yah, mungkin setiap kali habis menggalau dan melabil, gue bakal buat fanfic gaje begini. Hehehe.

Toodles.


End file.
